


A New Beginning

by lena-in-a-red-dress (CSIGurlie07)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, can be read as romantic or platonic, i love yous matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/lena-in-a-red-dress
Summary: After the events of Season 5, Kara and Lena begin to heal.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	A New Beginning

Kara says _I love you_ on a Tuesday. 

They’re saying goodbye on the sidewalk outside the restaurant they’ve just tried for the first time; they’re still healing, their friendship shaky as they find new footing. But Lena smiles a real smile and leans in for a hug of her own volition, and Kara tugs on her fingers when they pull apart.

“Hey.” 

Lena pauses, looking back at Kara in question.

“I love you,” Kara says, plain and succinct. She sees the moment Lena freezes, but the walls don’t go up. 

“I feel like I never really told you how much you mean to me, before.”

Before Kara’s life imploded, falling to pieces without her best friend. Maybe if she had, Lex’s reveal wouldn’t have hit as hard as it did. Maybe, if she’d said it more often-- at all-- Lena wouldn’t have been left confused and humiliated, believing that _before_ meant nothing, when all along, the _before_ was everything.

“So I want you to know now.”

Lena blinks, lips parting for words that don’t come. It’s okay. Kara doesn’t need any.

“Good night, Lena,” she says, letting their fingers finally release. She tucks her hands in her coat pockets and sets off down the street. She hears but doesn’t see Lena’s driver open the car door, followed by the rustle of Lena’s linen dress against the leather seat as she climbs in.

The warmth in Kara’s chest doesn’t fade the rest of the walk home, and stays with her even as she drifts off to sleep.

The next time she says it is a week later when they team up for charades: a very bold and dangerous test of their tender relationship that results in a sweeping victory for them and a crushing defeat for everyone else.

“Six point oh two times ten to the twenty-third power!” Lena crows, earning a squeal from Kara and a groan from the rest. 

Brainy shoots to his feet, pointing stiffly between the two of them. “I demand a rematch!” 

Ever more reasonable, Nia pushes his arm back to his side. “Not tonight, Dox. These two are on a roll.” She shoots Lena a mock glare. “But next time you’re going down.”

Lena laughs, settling back into the cushions as Kara plops down beside her. Kara huffs a grin that is equal parts victory and awe.

“I love you.”

Lena’s gaze locks on her over the rim of her tea mug, studying her as intently as she would a textbook. The moment deflates with a roll of Lena’s eyes. 

“Only you would mime Avogadro’s number as an avocado.”

Just like that, another piece of them settles into place.

Kara’s affirmations don’t smooth the road ahead of them. They fight-- oh how they fight. Old bones are dug up from the graveyard of their old friendship and gnawed for hours, sometimes days. Kryptonite. Reign. The Lie. Myriad. Lex. Sometimes they don’t talk for weeks after, but when they’re ready one of them always reaches out.

“Thai?” becomes their watchword, an offer accepted when the other is ready to talk, declined when more time is needed. And when they’re ready, they talk-- civilly, this time-- over Thai food. In Lena’s office, on Kara’s couch, a balcony. Each time they come away stronger, and each time KAra feels the warmth of something right rekindle in her chest. 

“Talk to you tomorrow?” she’ll say on her way out, exhausted and talked out, but full with both food and renewed peace. 

“Yeah,” Lena always responds, equally drained, but always with a wan smile. “‘Til then.”

“‘Kay. I love you.”

They don’t talk about it. Kara slips it in anytime the thought strikes her. Without pretense, without condition, she reminds Lena with a _love you_ at the end of a phone call, a heart emoji when they finish a chat thread. It’s meant for Lena and Lena alone, so she doesn’t expect Alex’s line of questioning one sister’s night when they pause to dish up the ice cream.

“So are you and Lena a thing now?” Alex asks.

Kara doesn’t look up from her battle with the still frozen Rocky Road. “What thing?”

“Dating.”

Only then does Kara blink. “No. Why?”

Alex eyes her in that way she does when she doubts Kara’s naivete. “You tell her you love her. A lot.”

The answer is simple. “I do.”

Her sister’s eyes pinch at the corners as Alex weighs whether the issue is one she needs to pursue. Ultimately, Alex surrenders the topic with a shrug.

“Okay.”

On a Thursday, Kara surprises Lena at L-Corp with coffee and an early morning donut. It’s not an olive branch or a hopeful gesture-- simply a whim that drew her to Lena. Lena receives Kara and pastry with an open smile.

They chat, about nothing. About anything. Looking back, Kara won’t remember what. But she takes her leave with a hug and a reminder that Lena promised to join the team for karaoke night.

“To spectate _only_ ,” Lena warns.

Kara waves her off-- she’ll wear Lena down eventually. “See you tonight then. Love you.”

She’s halfway out the door when Lena calls after her. “Hey Kara?”

She turns back, her hand on the doorknob.

Lena gives a lopsided grin, comfortably at ease.

“I love you too.”

Kara smiles. “I know.”

A dark eyebrow lifts. “The Star Wars treatment, really? Wow…” Laughter tilts Kara’s head back, giggling maniacally while Lena flicks a paperclip at her. “Go to work. Dork.”

On her way to the elevator, Kara hears Lena chuckle under her breath. As soon as her feet hit the pavement outside she angles for the nearest alley. She launches into flight, grinning into the sun.


End file.
